Hyperbolic Time Chamber
The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (精神と時の部屋, Seishin to Toki no Heya; lit. "The Room of Spirit and Time") is a place located in Kami's Lookout. One year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day on the outside. A step over the threshold of the training area brings one immediately into ten times Earth's gravity (the same as that of Planet Vegeta, Planet Zoon, and King Kai's planet); the air gets denser, and the temperature fluctuates, the deeper one goes into the training area. Description The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has an entrance at its center, located in a central building with two side wings with housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. There is no night or day in the Room, but the surroundings remain a constant bright iridescent white aurora. Its reflective floor is of undefined area, and the Room's boundaries are thought to stretch to infinity in all directions even though it appears to have a definite atmosphere, limiting its size. Goku explains to Gohan during their visit to the chamber that the air grows increasingly dense in the recesses beyond the plaza, which can be threatening as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has no definite boundaries. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber represents a separate dimension from that of Earth. The time dilation that occurs in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is one day of real time is equivalent to one year in the Chamber, or one minute of real time is approximately six hours, five minutes, and 15 seconds in the Chamber. There are dual giant hourglasses of emerald sand adorning the sides of the building that count down a year within the chamber. A clock on the dome roof of the main part of the building tells the applicable time in the real world. This essentially allows for someone entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get one year worth of intense training in a single day. The gravity in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber living area is described as being "different", though it seems to not be much higher than Earth's gravity. The gravity of the training area is 10g. Gohan's first step over the threshold of the training area brought him to his knees (this does not happen in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, which explains how the gravity could feel "different" in the living area); Trunks also had some difficulty with the gravity, but Goku and Vegeta were both well accustomed to much higher levels of gravity by the time they used the chamber. Those talking in the chamber have an echo in their voices akin to when a character thinks a word, rather than says it aloud. However, there are no solid objects other than the entrance for the sound waves to bounce off of. The temperature in the training area fluctuates rapidly, ranging between -40 °F (-40 °C) and 122 °F (50 °C), and the air pressure is a quarter of Earth's (in the anime, the air is said to grow denser the deeper one goes into the chamber). Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks are the only characters shown to go deep into the chamber. It is not shown if Piccolo, Goten, or Trunks did, though it seems unlikely that any of the three would have much trouble with it. The wooden door entrance is a portal between the Earth and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and is the only way to travel to the pocket dimension without ripping holes in the dimensional walls. The Chamber can only be entered for two days (or two years) at a time, if anybody attempts to stay longer, they will not be able to exit, leaving them in nothingness and not allowing anyone else to use the door. Also, there are only enough provisions to accommodate two people for the full year. This is commonly misinterpreted as a two-person limit overall, but it should be noted that in the Buu Saga four people in total entered through the main door. Vegeta and Future Trunks are the only two to enter the room for two entire days, though due to their lack of mastery of the Super Saiyan form, they increased far less than Goku and Gohan had in less than one year inside. Goten and Trunks are the last to train in the room when, upon Buu's transformation to Super Buu, Piccolo decides to give them time inside. In less than half of the hour (roughly one week inside the chamber) that Piccolo told Buu to wait, they achieve the Super Saiyan 3 transformation while fused as Gotenks. It is mentioned by Piccolo that a person can only spend 48 hours in real life time inside the Time Chamber,Dragon Ball Z episode 168, "Meet Me in the Ring" and by Goku during the Fusion Saga of Dragon Ball Z that a person can only enter the chamber twice in a lifetime. The room's door is eventually destroyed, rendering it useless and temporarily trapping several characters inside. The door is repaired, but before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is used again, it is replaced with the 2nd Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Improvements The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has been reconstructed by Dende. This new room can be used for at least three days of real time at once (three years within the room). The room likely lacks the weakness of the old chamber in having a destructible door, as Goku states, "No matter how far we take things here, we don't have to worry about destroying anything."Dragon Ball Super, Chapter 7 The two-time limit that a person can enter the Time Chamber has also been removed, as Vegeta has used the Time Chamber twice in the Perfect Cell Saga and Cell Games Saga, once with Goku to train for the tournament against Universe 6 in the Champa Saga, and for a fourth time in the "Future" Trunks Saga to train in order to fight Goku Black and Future Zamasu. As of now in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta has used the Time Chamber four times and Goku has used it three times (including his month spent in Dragon Ball). Approximate Time Dilation Time passes 365.24 times faster in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber than in the real world, making one day outside the chamber equal to 365.24 days within it (one solar year). Usage ''Dragon Ball'' While never shown, Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during his training with Kami in anticipation for the fight against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.Dragon Ball Z TV Special 02 Film Anime Comics, May 31, 1993 While in the chamber, Goku shot up in height."Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 3, 2014 Instead of spending a full year in the chamber, Goku only spent one month, as he could not handle the atmosphere."The Super Saiyans' Training" ''Dragon Ball Z'' Imperfect Cell Saga Vegeta and his son's alternate counterpart, Future Trunks, enter the Chamber to train for their attempt to prevent Cell from attaining his complete form. Both train as ascended Super Saiyans, and Trunks surpasses his father in brute strength, but has issues with not getting in the way of his father's pride, so Future Trunks hides his power level. Trunks unknowingly makes a mistake by using his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to increase his strength, while sacrificing his speed and dexterity. Both Vegeta and Trunks fail to prevent Cell's completion, although Vegeta deliberately took part in allowing Cell to become complete for the sport of fighting him at a more challenging state. Perfect Cell Saga Goku and his son, Gohan, enter the Time Chamber in preparation to fight against Cell. Goku tells Gohan that he was here when he was little, meaning that he went into the chamber when he was training during the Piccolo Jr. Saga. While training with his father, Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan, becoming the youngest Super Saiyan of his time. They both emerge from the Chamber with a heightened control over their Super Saiyan transformation. They developed an optimization technique to stay in the Super Saiyan state for long periods of time in order to eliminate the strain from transforming. This allowed them to save energy for fighting, and worked so well they could even sleep while in Super Saiyan form. This training greatly assisted in Gohan's upgrade to Super Saiyan 2 during the Cell Games. Piccolo entered the Chamber for meditation and self training, followed by Vegeta and Trunks entering again, increasing their power levels even further (although not quite surpassing Goku and Gohan). Piccolo reached a level of power equal to or possibly greater than Cell in his semi-perfect form (given he could hold his own against a Cell Jr., a much more powerful foe than Semi-Perfect Cell). Trunks and Vegeta's power levels did not increase near as much as the first time they entered (possibly due to the fact that unlike last time, they acquired no new forms during this period, instead focusing on powering up their regular Super Saiyan state to its maximum), but they still improved enough to put up an evenly matched battle against the Cell Jrs. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was not used again until after the Cell Games. Fusion Saga Goten and Trunks briefly use the Time Chamber to prepare for their battle against the horrible Super Buu. Piccolo convinces Buu to wait one hour (roughly one week in the Time Chamber) for them to train, and once Buu runs out of patience, Piccolo leads the Majin to the Time Chamber to fight them there. Taking the long way, they spend one minute circling the Lookout (Piccolo deliberately taking the long way to give Goten and Trunks another six hours to train). When Buu and Piccolo enter the Room, Trunks and Goten use the Fusion Dance technique to become Gotenks. They introduce their Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and upgrade themselves to Super Saiyan while fused. During the battle Gotenks falsely says he can not win in hopes of creating a more dramatic victory. Believing the act, Piccolo destroys the Time Chamber's door, trapping everyone in an isolated dimension with no way out (confident the others can wish them back with the Dragon Balls if Buu kills them). Buu can not stand the thought of being stuck in the Room (mostly because of his fondness towards chocolate, and the lack of it in this dimension). So Buu in an intense rage, screams at the top of his lungs. The scream is so loud, that it rips a hole leading back to Earth's dimension. Buu gets out but it's too late for Gotenks and Piccolo, as the portal closes behind him. Gotenks and Piccolo attempt to recreate Buu's mad howl, and succeed only after Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan 3, and yells their way out. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is rendered non-functional without a door, and must be repaired for future use. It can be argued that when Buu destroyed Kami's Lookout in later episodes, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber could have been fully repaired because the lookout was wished back damage free, whereas in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Android 18 mentions that Piccolo fixed the door after the lookout was wished back. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Dende fixes the Time Chamber so that Goku and Vegeta could train in there. Goku and Vegeta train in the room for three years (three days in real time) to prepare for the tournament against Champa's team. They begin sparring in their base forms, but turn Super Saiyan Blue after wanting to go all out. "Future" Trunks Saga After their second loss to Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta and Goku return to the past, and while Goku learns the Evil Containment Wave, Vegeta decides to spend the time training in the Time Chamber. Bulma tells him that it will take approximately half a day to re-charge the Time Machine, Vegeta prepares to train in the Time Chamber for this duration (roughly six months in the Time Chamber). After he is done training, Vegeta for some reason destroys the Time Chamber before returning to the future, creating a huge crater in Kami's Lookout. List of Fighters who have entered the Time Chamber Video Games The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is featured as a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. It is also a playable battle stage in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z where, for the sake of playability, a transparent wall encloses the plaza (rather than the area surrounding it being infinite as it is in Dragon Ball Z) and the outskirts are a blueish kind of color rather than clear/white. The chamber is also a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, where it is named Time Chamber, in the crossover fighting game Battle Stadium D.O.N., and Dragon Ball Xenoverse In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, it is used to train Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta to transform into Super Saiyans. The chamber is also featured in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, seen when training as Goten and Trunks. The entrance/exit of the Time Chamber makes a cameo in the barren planet stage of Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. Trivia *It is said in the Imperfect Cell Saga that only two people can enter the Time Chamber at a time, yet, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Super Buu at once are all in it in the Fusion Saga. This is cleared up when it is stated that the chamber only has enough supplies to last two people for an entire year; Goten and Trunks only spent roughly 2 weeks in the chamber, and Piccolo and Buu were only in the chamber for a matter of hours. It is unlikely there is any limit to just how many people can enter the chamber at one time, though without bringing your own supplies or severe rationing, more than two people would have to leave the chamber earlier than one year. *Considering that Gotenks' fusion could only last for 30 minutes, the fight between Gotenks and Buu inside the hyperbolic time chamber must have taken less than 30 minutes as Gotenks does not unfuse during the fight. If it is assumed that the battle lasts 15 minutes inside the chamber, then from the perspective of the characters outside on the lookout, only 2.5 seconds would have passed between Buu entering the door and the door exploding (from Piccolo destroying it) followed a split-second later by Buu emerging from the portal. Gotenks then takes the time to unfuse and fuse again (mentioned by Piccolo), and since he requires at least one hour between separating and fusing again, this would mean approximately 75 minutes passed inside the Time Chamber between Buu escaping through the portal and Gotenks and Piccolo doing the same. This would mean that that outside the chamber, Buu managed to turn everyone into chocolate in less than 12.5 seconds. Gallery References es:Habitación del Tiempo pt-br:Sala do Tempo Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Places on Earth Category:Dimensions